Tortured soul
by Nightstalker33
Summary: A lost soul reborn into a world of sin and suffering trying to make amends for his past now try's to regain what he had lost on a broken world under a shattered moon (takes place at the start of volume 2)
1. Chapter 1

**First off I do not own spawn or RWBY they are the property of Rooster Teeth and Todd McFarlane now with that out of the way on with the story!**

Spawn sat atop the cathedral in the heart of rat city where the homeless lived and thrived under his protection the only downside being the clown. Who was currently pissing him off.

"Hey there sport how ya bin" violator said

"Leave. me. alone. " Spawn said

"Oh, come on where's the fun in that" violator said

Spawn spotted the old wooden rafter sticking out through the sealing he grabbed the top breaking it in two before hurling it at him, it struck him right between the teeth silencing him but it would never last, he would usually just pull it out and start talking again so he punted him off the roof before he would have a chance to stand

"He'll just get back up Hellspawn" Cogliostro said waking out of the shadows

"What do you want old man?" spawn asked

"To help you as I've been trying to " cogliostro said

"Then help" spawn said

Cogliostro looked at him for a moment before sighing "follow me"

Spawn followed behind the man to his little hovel and Cogliostro standing in front of a pedestal holding a green glowing orb

"What is this supposed to be" spawn question looking at the orb

"A choice Hellspawn" with that Cogliostro picked up the orb resulting in an instant change in scenery spawn soon found himself on a rooftop illuminated by the light of a shattered moon

"What is this place old man!" spawn demanded

"Remnant a world under constant threat of a fowl darkness that seek only to destroy what little pockets of man reside here" Cogliostro explained

"Then why did you bring me here?" span asked

"The balance has shifted the scales of good and evil have tipped in favor of the darkness you can yet set this right hellspawn"

"Is this another one of your test to see if I deserve my humanity?" spawn asked

"Yes, Hellspawn" Cogliostro said

"Fine…. then I better get started" spawn said before a scream echoed from the alley below

"Some things never change" Cogliostro said before walking into the shadows

Spawn dropped into the dark alley his shroud concealing him in the shadows he made out two men wearing black suit's with fadoras red sunglasses and a matching red tie standing over a battered woman with torn cloths her hands held up in defense. In their light given off by the lamp above spawn could just make out what appeared to be a pair of white cat ears on the woman's head

'What the hell' spawn thought to himself but quickly brushed off his surprise and curiosity moving in behind them. the two men above her laughed at her pain as one of them stomped his foot down on her tail his blood boiled as the two men cackled visions flashed in his mind of the clown, and hell itself

"Stupid animal must be a stray looking for scraps" one of the men said as the other reached into his coat retrieving a weapon

"Hey what do you say we put it out of its misery" the other said darkly pointing the weapons barrel right between the woman's eyes

"One less animal to suck up all the good air huh" the woman's eyes widened in horror as his finger rested on the trigger

"You don't want to do that" the two thugs instantly stopped turning towards the dark alleyway

"Who the fu- "Before he could finish his sentence a chain shot from the shadows wrapping around one of the goon's neck yanking him back into the shadows screaming bloody murder

His friend began unloading into the darkness before the screams were abruptly silenced by the sound of tearing flesh and cracking bone for a moment there was silence the young woman the two were previously about to end completely gone from his mind as he began to sweat bullets, a pair of florescent green eyes appeared from the darkness staring into his very soul spawns red cloche lashed out tangling the man in its embrace lifting him into the air before breaking his back in two.

The goon hit the floor coughing up blood and mucus as he tried to crawl away a foot stomped down on his back worsening his wound and his pain a clawed hand reached out from the shadows grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up to eye level

"This is how you treat a woman big mistake" spawn threw him into the brick wall and began to close in like a predator

He noticed the guy was looking at his claw like nails "people like you need to be taught a lesson" spawn slashed his claws across the thug's face leavening four scars before he slammed his head against the brick wall knocking him unconscious

Spawn turned towards the woman who had not moved from her spot paralyses with fear starring up at him wide eyed "please don't…hurt me" she said tears running down her face

"I won't "spawn said in his best attempt at a comforting tone before turning around and disappearing into the alley as sirens sounded in the distance

'some time later'

the darkness of the alleys that was the one thing spawn knew all too well for some reason it gave him comfort a sense of security. he sat there against the wall this place was just like New York he had been here for only a few hours and he already encountered this world scum. If the old man was meant to help him get his humanity, why did he have to up and disappear. for the moment, he had time to rest and gather his thoughts

suddenly a trash can a few feet away for him was knocked over landing with a loud crash! spawn turned his head to find a young Girl around seven she was dirty and ragged with a pair of fox ears on top of her head she looked up at him for a moment

"Mister are you...alright?" she asked

"kid, get lost" Spawn said

"Sorry it just... you looked like you were upset" she said taking a few steps closer to him

spawn paused as he heard that "You're not afraid of me. of what I can do" he said his menacing green eyes narrowed, he was surprised when she didn't recoil she honestly didn't seem to fear him

"You are scary when your angry. I saw what you did to those men, they Aren't nice to Faunus they were trying to hurt that lady but you stopped them you saved her from those bad men" she said

'Faunus so that's what she is' spawn thought looking at her for a moment before he realized something... she was alone, homeless "where are your parents?" Spawn asked as softly as he could

"They... they aren't here anymore" she said her head hanging low his gaze softened on the little girl

"What's your name?" spawn asked

"I'm Natalie...Mister some of us set up a place close by you don't have to sleep out here if you want"

"Ok" spawn said as he rose to his full height following Natalie to the spot she had talked about

"Nat" a voice called out from a man in his late 40's he instantly stiffens when he saw Spawn pulling the girl behind him "Nat! who the hell did you bring back with you" he asked the girl

"He saved a lady from bad men I thought he would want somewhere warm to sleep" she said innocently

Tanner looked down at the girl for a moment who was giving him the puppy dog eyes shattering the man's will

"Alright he can sleep with us in the alleyway" Tanner said turning to spawn "you got a name big guy "

"Al Simmons" Spawn said

"Alright Al since the kid vouched for ya you can stay but I got my eye on you" Tanner said

"Thanks" Spawn said as he sat back against the wall

'2 days later'

Ozpin sat in his chair startled by the news report he had seen. Another mugging lead to a double homicide the assailants were brutally beaten one pronounced dead at the scene while the other died from his injuries at vales hospital. an eye witness stated they saw a creature brutally beat the men and disappearing into the alleys the only thing the police got out of one of the men before he died was "red cloak"

"Glynda I need to speak with team CFVY Immediately"

"Is this about the creature on the news?" Glynda asks

"Yes" Ozpin responded

"I'll send them up" she responded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done now then so begins Spawns journey on remnant please check out my other stories oh also L.R.F


	2. Chapter 2

(Ozpin's office)

"So, let me get this straight" Coco Adel leader of Team CFVY began "you want us to track down some humanoid Grimm, in a red cloak and no one knows where it is?"

"Precisely. Or do you think that it's too difficult for you" Ozpin said

"We got this, it's not going to be hard to find if you're a guy running around in a red cape"

"If and when you find it proceed with caution it may be a new type of Grimm, if so kill it. It if not subdue this individual and bring him here for questioning I have assigned Team RWBY and JNPR to assist you in the matter."

"Understood. let's go" the fashionista said her team following behind her to get ready for the mission while Ozpin and Glynda had a heated discussion

"Ozpin how could you think this creature could be human. The sheer savagery it's attacks had should be obvious of its origins." Glynda said

"From what our friend described before passing along with the eye witness accounts from passersby they described the creature as humanoid, tall and well built, we could be dealing with a rouge huntsmen "Ozpin said "If it is in fact a new type of Grimm, it is definitely attracted to negative emotions judging by who it attacked.

/

"So, what's the plan?" Velvet asked as the three teams prepared their equipment for the mission

"From what I'm seeing here the Grimm or some guy dressed as one is skulking around southern Vale, the slum area and the docks" Coco said looking up from the report she had received from ozpin, as Team RWBY and JNPR sat around the locker room readying their gear.

 **R** uby Rose the youngest student to attend Beacon academy and the youngest team leader, wanting to become the best huntress like her mother, Summer Rose, helping those in need. **W** eiss Schnee Heiress of the Schnee Dust company becoming a huntress in an attempt to clear her family's bad name. Blake **B** elladonna, the hidden Faunus off the group with an aspiration to clear Remnant of corruption and hatred so that she could bring peace and finally **Y** ang Xiao long the hotheaded elder sister of Ruby with a dream of traveling the world and fighting Grimm for the thrill of it.

The four huntresses in training, sat alongside their friend's team JNPR lead by **J** aun ark who in fact snuck his way into beacon, blackmailed by Team CRDL into doing their work. **N** ora Valkyrie the hyper active member of team JNPR who many of her fellow students dubbed 'The Mad Queen' after an incident in the cafeteria, **P** yrrha Nikos world renowned fighter, four-time champion of the Mistral Tournament and the one with a secret crush on their leader and finally the stock green ninja of the group and childhood friend of Nora Valkyrie, Lie **R** en.

"So, Professor Ozpin really thinks we can take this Grimm...or guy down" Jaun asked nervously it was no secret about what happened in those alleys, it had been all over the news for the past couple of days.

Then Ruby spoke up " We've never backed down from something like this before, and we never will no matter how hard it sounds." her youthful optimisms showing.

The other's looking at her, with confident smirks and nodded as a response Coco pulled out her scroll checking the time " Let's get going the bullhead arrives in ten" shew said shifting her Gatling gun back into its handbag form.

/

( **Vale 8:00 PM** )

The half hour ride into Vale went smoothly, Jaun even managing to hold down his lunch, much to the relief of all those around him especially a certain blond brawler the twelve made their way out to start their mission

Velvet asked everyone "Are you shore we can do this, I mean the police are scared to even patrol this area" Velvet said timidly

Coco chuckled before placing a hand on her partner's shoulder "Don't worry Vel it's twelve against one, there's no way this guy can beat us all, let alone scaring us" Velvet smiled at her leader's words before joining up with the others.

"Alright guy's, let's split up JNPR will search the dock's, RWBY you guys will check the alleys, the rest of us will check out the slum's "Coco said earning a nod from the others in response

"If you see him, call the others as soon as you can. Let's do this!" Ruby said punching her fist in the air the three teams splitting up

/

Fire that was all he could see the heat, the smell of brunt flesh lingered in the air like a toxin ready to choke its next victims to death then it began that twisted laugh as images flashed through his mind Jason Wynn, The clown and... Wanda

Spawn's eyes snapped open returning to the view from the rooftops above Vale, his usual perch looking down on the city below, even here he couldn't escape those dreams...then he felt it, that twisted little clown was watching him

"now look at what we got here" violator said waking out of the shadows "I mean look at this place, when the boss hears about this...you might get a promotion ah sport!" Sarcasm was ever present in his voice, the clown showed up a day after he arrived scared the crap out of Nat and a few of the others.

"what do you want clown." Spawn spat his emerald eyes glowed vibrantly in the night, the fat shit might have been easy to handle in his human form but in his demon, form he was an unstoppable monster

"Oh baby, don't tell me your gonna chicken out on this" he gestured to the city "just look at this place, all those soul's ripe for the picking... don't tell me your turning into some winy pussy now." a chain shot back wrapping around his neck a loud *snap* echoed through the alleys

"Get out of my sight, your fat piece of shit!" spawn said before throwing Violator off the roof. A loud crash from the dumpster below greeted spawn's ears, the little shit had landed hard.

On the ground below, Violator sat up and set his head back in place dusting himself off, before growling slightly "Good help is so god damn hard to find" he muttered before walking off into the alley.

/

Spawn's head snapped to the side as a woman's scream echoed through the night, spawn glided over the rooftops landing on a ledge above the alley way. A male wolf Faunus was on the ground being beaten by three goons wearing matching black suits and fedoras. The forth goon was forcing a female wolf faunas to watch

"Please stop it!" she begged struggling to get free from the man's grasp

"Maria...stay out of th- ugh!" the man was kicked in the face silencing him

"Andrew!"

"See Andrew, this is what happens when you miss out on your payments." one of the goons said lifting him by the hair "Now we got to teach you a lesson and your girl here's gonna watch" the goon raised his foot stomping on Andrews head

"Do whatever you want to me but leave her out of this" Andrew said pushing himself to his knees glaring at his attacker

he was pistol wiped for his troubles "Oh look at that this wolf got fang's, who do you think you are, Junior owns this turf and if you don't pay up we come knocking, who-"

"Is about to take your head off" Spawn said rising out of the shadows towering over the guy he raised his dust pistol read to fire point blank a chain shot up around his wrist snapping the limb the goon screamed out in agony while the three remaining thugs drew their weapons and opened fire spawn used the leader as a human shield soaking up the rounds.

Grabbing the pistol from the thug's limp arm his chains grappled him up into the shadows dropping down behind the goons he ended their lives with three rounds to the back of the skull.

The fauna's girl ran up to her boyfriend helping him to his feet, the two looked at spawn with fear and some gratitude. Spawn kicked the leader who grunted

" Still alive?" he asked dragging the dirt bag up to eye level " All right shit head, this is what your gonna do. Stay alive just long enough to give your boss what was his name?"

"j-Junior" he said weekly

"you're going to go tell Junior to keep his goons out of these alleys, as of now this part of vale is out of bounds. Got it!" the leader nodded as fast as he could Spawn dropped the thug he quickly scurried off down the alley as fast as his body would let him.

Spawn gave the couple on last glance before heading down the alley as the sound of footsteps got closer.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang rounded the corner to the alley and were met with the gruesome sight before them.

"oh, my God" Weiss said covering her mouth in shock Yang moved quickly covering Ruby's eyes but the damage was already done, the young reaper stared at the bodies littered around them.

Blake went over to the couple getting over the sight quicker than her teammates.

"What happened here?"

"Junior's pushers. I didn't pay their so-called protection money...*cough* cough* " Andrew said "Then this guy in some costume with a red cape showed up and... well you get the idea."

While the others continued questioning the couple Blake scanned the surrounding rooftops using her natural night vision then...she saw it or rather him the man, it was defiantly a man judging by the build he stood around seven-foot-tall a red cloche around his body like a shadow hiding his presence a white and black mask hiding his face but that wasn't what worried her.

He just stood there just watching them... no his bright emerald green eyes stared right back into her amber one's burrowing into her very soul he knew she was watching him and he just stared back with those cold green eyes

"Blake" she blinked, not knowing how long she had been just staring, before looking over to find yang a concerned look on her face" You ok, you been out of it for a while"

"I saw it" Blake said her gaze returning to the creature's spot but it was gone.

"Where?" Weiss asked

"On the roof" Blake said the other acting immediately Blake use the ribbon attached to gambol shroud to swing up to the roof followed by yang who used Ember Celica to propel herself up, Ruby ran up the side of the brick wall and Weiss used her Glyphs as a stair way up.

When they reached the top, there was no one is sight

"Are you sure you saw him?" Ruby asked

"I don't get it he was standing right here" Blake said indicating to the spot where the man was.

Weiss let out a frustrated growl "This is great! just great! we had one chance to catch him and you did nothing but stand there gawking at him."

Her fellow teammates gave her an angry glare, suddenly their faces paled fear present in their eye "Uhhh...w-Weiss" Ruby said pointing a shaking hand behind her

Weiss turned around only to freeze her eyes traveled upwards meeting a pair of **_'Glowing'_** green eyes.

Weiss screamed in fright falling on her but.

"What do you want?" Spawn said towering over the girls

Team RWBY stood before the 'Man' paralyzed with fear. Yang nudged Ruby forward followed by Blake and Weiss trying to get her to say something.

Mustering what little courage she had she spoke "Uhhh... hi" the others just face palmed spawn didn't seem amused one bit "What. do. you. want." he asked again with more venom in his tone

His voice sent a shiver down their spines. but it proved he was not a creature of Grimm "Um, I don't really... um. *Ahem* Sir we need you...to come with us back to Beacon academy." Ruby said using her most authoritative tone despite her shaky voice.

Spawn simply turned and began walking away, that is until a glyph appeared underneath him stopping him in his tracks

"Weiss what are you-" Yang was cut off by Weiss

Weiss stomped over to the man roughly twice her size "Alright, you're coming with us back to the academy now! And after that I'll be glad to hand you over to the, Hugh!" Without warning a hand clamped shut around her throat lifting Weiss off the ground, her legs dangling as she struggled to breath. bringing her to eye level sapphire blue meeting florescent green.

"All right Princess listen and listen good, because I'm only going to say this once. Leave me alone, Got it!" Spawn said before he threw Weiss into her teammates disappearing into the night

/

 **(With JNPR)**

The first-year team was having little to no luck locating the vigilante. Nora hung upside down from a lamppost swinging back and forth "Nora!" Ren said the bubbly girl stopped dropping from the lamppost doing a flip and landing on her feet her hands raised in the air. "Coming Ren!" she yelled skipping over to the green Ninja.

"Come on we need to focus" Jaun said while sending a message to Coco about their progress a few seconds later he got his response

 _'Nothing on our end, have you heard anything from RWBY'_ Coco text read, Jaun's scroll began to buzz a picture of Ruby coming up identifying the caller Jaun messaged Coco who joined in on the call

"Guy's, did you find anything?" Jaun asked

"You…. could say that" Ruby said nervously

"Weiss, take it easy" Yang's voice could be heard in the background followed by Weiss and Blake

"*Cough* *cough* I... I'm fine" Weiss choked out

"It's your own fault, what you did was stupid." Blake said

"Ok slow down what happened?" Coco asked joining the conversation

"Well... we found him. "Ruby began "he was right here but-"

Yang took the Scroll from her sister "It was going well at first he's definitely not a Grimm. But Weiss managed to piss the guy off, he choked her before throwing her at us then vanished."

"You dolt's weren't doing anything to stop him" Weiss said crossing her arms over her chest

"Nice going Ice Queen" Coco said Weiss remained silent

"So, what are we going to do now" Pyrrha had a point the next Bullhead back to beacon left soon.

Velvet then asked, "Should we keep looking for him?" the teens were silent it was already 9:00 the student curfew started at 10:30 and it would take them around 45 minutes to get back.

"Well we could, he was just here he still might be in the area. But everyone should be careful, after what happened he might not be friendly if we try and talk to him again" Ruby said

"He wasn't that nice to begin with" Yang said under her breath

And so, they continued the search

/

JNPR were walking the streets eye's peeled for anything out of the ordinary, out of the alley way on their right they heard it footsteps hitting solid ground moving their way fast. the four got ready

Out of the shadows came a man pale as a ghost running for his life dropping to his knees in front of them grabbing Jaun "Please you have to help me! please he's after me!" He begged

"Who's after you?" Jaun asked as the others looked at one another in concern

"It's, it's I don't even know what the hell it is but it's after me please! please don't let it get me!" A chain wrapped around his ankle his eye's widened in horror "Oh, Oum" he was yanked back into the darkness screaming like a banshee.

"Whoa!" They exclaimed before taking off down the alley after him. They were hot on his tale as the man was dragged up the building. Then they froze a red cloak flowed in the wind, a clawed hand shot out of the darkness grabbing the man by the throat bringing him to a pair of glowing green eyes.

"Please, please don't kill me!" He begged

"Hey!" Jaun said coming over his shock

The eyes turned towards him "What!" Spawn spat growling slightly first Red riding hood and her little band of misfits now this

"Let him go, Now!" Pyrrha demanded

"This scumbag's not going anywhere, I suggest you get lost." Spawn said turning his attention back to the man in his grasp.

The sound of weapons being drawn only made him sigh 'Always the hard way'

Jaun charged forward, only to be back handed away. Into the brick wall " Jaun!" They yelled suddenly a massive hammer slammed into spawn's side throwing him down the alley dropping the man who ran off

"Nice one Nora" Jaun said getting back to his feet

"Do you have any idea what you've done" Spawn said getting to his feet.

"Saving an innocent man "Pyrrha said

Spawn laughed one cruel and unforgiving "Innocent, I tracked that dirt bag after he robbed a dust shop. Killed the old man in cold blood, and you let him walk." Spawn said

They froze, time seemed to just slow down they were hunter's in training and they let the criminal get away "...What?" Pyrrha said a fist impacted her face launching her down the alley "Pyrrha!" Nora and Ren yelled. Jaun leapt forwards for a strike, a chain lashed out wrapping around his arm slamming him into a dumpster.

Nora leapt forward swinging her hammer "NORA SMASH!" She cried spawns cloak lashed out wrapping around the handle wrenching it from her hand throwing the Valkyrie into the ground, the hammer slammed down on her torso. Ren ran forward grabbing Pyrrha's shield launching it forward Nora's hammer was launched his direction, he raised the shield as it impacted the hammer carrying more momentum threw the green ninja back.

Spawn turned his attention to the Emerald spartan who had pushed herself onto her knees. Grabbing Pyrrha by the throat he slammed her into the wall, her hands clawing at his chained wrist slowly choking the life out of her his right hand began to glow a vibrant green as it edged closer to her face "I want answers and you going to give them to me." his hand latched around Pyrrha's face.

She screamed in agony as her thought's, her memories were being ripped out of her head a school, the face of an old man wearing glasses and the images of the girls he encountered an hour prior along with four others he didn't know.

A cry of rage came from his left. Yang leapt forward slamming her fist into Spawn who dropped Pyrrha who began gasping for air as the rest of Team RWBY and CFVY arrived "Guy's " Jaun said struggling to stand Weiss and Blake moving to check on their friends.

Spawn stood up, his fist tightening a familiar Glyph keeping him from escaping. Coco stepped forward

"You got allot of hard bark on you, little girl." Spawn said his voice made Coco nervous his overall size was intimidating enough and he had terrible fashion sense the spikes, the cloak, the chains the whole thing was a fashion nightmare, but those eye's they seemed to stare into her very soul.

"You may not be a Grimm, but that doesn't mean you get to leave your coming with us." Coco said shifting her handbag into its Gatling gun form

"I wouldn't be so sure about that...Coco" spawn said his connection to the Pyrrha girl had given him some much-needed information including the identities of those before him.

Her eye's widened in fear her grip tightening on her Gatling gun. His chains shot out launching the dumpster down the narrow alley. The others leapt to the side avoiding the impact.

"If you know what's good for you stop following me" Spawn said

Ruby looked up seeing a red cloak dart over the roof top "He's getting away!" Ruby yelled the others get to their feet beginning the chase, the three teams darted off after the man.

following him into the ship yard vanishing among the containers "Where do you think he went "Ren asked, everyone looked around them their eyes scanning the shadows the rooftops for any movement

"I warned you not to follow me" Spawns voice echoed all around them from every shadow from every angle not even Blake or Velvet could tell where it came from

Velvet was trembling in fear, Yatsuhashi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "It's ok, don't be scared we'll find him"

Suddenly a chain lashed out wrapping around his neck "Gah!" he was yanked back into the shadows "YATSU!" Velvet and Coco screamed

"w-what's happening?" Ruby cried fear overtaking her and the others

The sounds of combat came from all around them then it just stopped, no one moved no one breathed then suddenly Yatsuhashi crashed into some wooden crates beaten and bruised

"Spread out! find this asshole and kick his ass!"

The teens began to split up unaware of a pair of florescent green eyes watching them from the shadows the hunters had now become the hunted and there would be no escape.


End file.
